


puddin' | taekook

by kithlybun



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Jungkook as The Joker, M/M, Smut, Taehyung as Harley Quinn, angstish, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithlybun/pseuds/kithlybun
Summary: They became the king and the queen of Gotham city..And god help anyone who disrespected the queen.





	puddin' | taekook

_"harley quinn. before he ran off and joined the circus, he was known as dr. kim taehyung... a psychiatrist at arkham asylum- he was assigned to the clown himself."_

 

 

"doctor kim. you know, i've lived for these moments with you. what do you got?" joker, jeon jungkook, smirks. his restricted arms serving no help as he leans forwards towards the blonde male. a soft smile appears across said male's lips, hands reaching inside his coat pocket, "i got you a kitty." 

jungkook leans back slightly, eyes slightly hooded as he stares taehyung down. "so thoughtful."

 

_"he thought he was curing him.. but, he was falling in love."_

 

"there is something you could do for me... doctor." the infamous smirk that never once left the green haired criminals face, an expression that should scare taehyung- but didn't. "anything- i mean, yeah." taehyung stumbles over his words, after having stared at jungkook.

jungkook chuckles, sitting up to get comfortable and rolling his head slightly. "i need a machine gun." he loved the surprised look that swam across taehyung's face, "a-a machine gun?"

 

_"talk about a workplace romance gone wrong."_

 

"get off me!" taehyung screams, struggling against the men that held him down on a metal bench, tugging harder as they begun to strap him down. jungkook walked in, his smirk wide across his cheeks. "what do we have here?" taehyung breathed deeply, trying his best to glare at the criminal. "i did everything you said, i helped you." jungkook leaned in closer to taehyung, making a noise of disapproval, "oh, you helped me," jungkook brought his hands to his head and make notions as if to antagonize taehyung, "by erasing my mind.." he slammed his fists down beside taehyung's head, "what few faded memories i have?"

jungkook breathed out, running his hands through his faded green hair. "no.. you left me in a black hole of rage and confusion." he stood up tugging on his purple glove. "is that the medicine you practice, doctor kim?"

"what are you gonna do? you gonna kill me mr. j?" taehyung hissed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he craned his neck to watch the man walk towards him, and behind him. "what? oh, i'm not gonna kill ya i'm just gonna hurt ya... really,  _really_  bad." he spoke with an amused tone, circling two electrocution devices to 'warm them up.' "you think so? well, i can take it." taehyung said breathlessly, not finding it in himself to hate jungkook even if he was about to torture him. 

jungkook just clicked his tongue, shoving a leather strap in taehyung's mouth. "i wouldn't want you to break those perfect, porcelain capped teeth when the juice hits your brain." taehyung could only scream through the leather, as jungkook presses the electrocution sticks to his head.  

 

 

the scenes of him falling into that pool of chemicals, the way jungkook jumped after him, it was all a hazy blur as he closed his eyes. 

_"they were the king and queen of gotham city.... and god help anyone who disrespects his queen."_

 

 

"we finally meet." a gang member, by the name of kim mingyu, spoke as he held his hand out towards jungkook- who had his gaze locked on taehyung. johnny, jungkook's guard, put his arm out in front of the man. "he ain't shake hands, but sit down and have a drink. 

mingyu raises his eyebrows, but sits down nonetheless. "hey, j, on behalf of everyone welcome back. you're making me good money, i'm making you good money."

jungkook tears his gaze off of taehyung, lifting his hand, "are you sweet talking me?" he brings his painted hand to his mouth, laughing behind it. mingyu nervously took his sunglasses off, looking at jungkook in slight fear. "i like this guy!" jungkook chuckles, swinging from side to side, "he's  _so_  intense." 

 

the cheers in the background got louder, turning mingyu's attention towards them. taehyung stood on a podium, dancing erotically around a pole, his hair a mess- but his makeup oh so perfect. mingyu licks his lips, humming in approval. "you a lucky man, you got a bad bitch." 

jungkook turns his head to look at mingyu with a knowing glint in his eyes. he lifts his arm slowly, shaking his hands towards taehyung. "oh, there he his," he stands up going closer to mingyu as he lifts his other hand up, "the fire in my loins... the itch in my crotch." he progressively got louder, throwing his head back as he swung around a bit. "the infamous, harley quinn!"

taehyung heard this, of course, but still swayed on the podium suggestively with his eyes closed. all it took was a whistle from jungkook, and he was alert and swinging his legs over the seats to jungkook with a smile across his face. "oh, come to daddy."

taehyung moves his hair out of his eyes, his smile widening as he tilts his head down. "puddin'." he laughs, keeping his eyes on the joker, as he moves forwards in between his legs. "listen, you-" he begins, looking over at mingyu as he speaks, "are my gift to this handsome hunka hunka" he raises his voice slightly, bringing a hand to his hair to smooth it back, the grin that never left his face widening by the smallest bit. he turns to look at taehyung who was already advancing towards mingyu. "you, belong to him now." 

 

taehyung hums, smirking as he sits on mingyu's lap. he makes some sort of bark in mingyu's face, half scaring the shit out of the man and also exciting him. mingyu seems lost in taehyung's gaze, completely under his control. "i'm only yours." he whispers caressing mingyu's face. jungkook stares, breathing heavily in the back. mingyu looks at the man, worry clear on his face. "i dont want no beef-" 

jungkook scoffs, "you dont want no beef? you dont want no beef?" he mimics as taehyung speaks up, "why? whats wrong?" jungkook repeats himself again, as taehyung begins to raise his voice. "you don't like me? fine, i wont waste my time then." he huffs, standing up and sitting on the seat away from mingyu. jungkook moves towards mingyu, "thats your lady." mingyu gulps, watching jungkook in fear. "look... are you, enjoying yourself?" he asks, the grin gone from his face- scaring mingyu even more. "n-no.. thats your lady, joker." jungkook smiles once more, leaning back and running his fingers through his hair.

"thats right." he mutters, pulling a gun from its place in on his hip. mingyu's eyes widen, scrambling back, "no, j-"

the gunshot rang throughout the loud club, although it was unheard under the loud bass. taehyung grins in the back, finger between his teeth. 

 

 

the getaway car sped through the streets, taehyung laughing as the car revved even more. although jungkook was so entranced by the angelic sounds resonating through the car, he noticed a familiar vehicle trailing behind them. "oh, we have company." 

taehyung looks behind him, smirking. "batsy, batsy, batsy..." he sung, turning back around. that was, until the damned bat jumped on the roof of their car. taehyung groaned, glaring at the hood of the car, grabbing the handgun from in between jungkook's thighs. "stupid bat," he muttered before raising his voice, "you're ruining date night!" the gun shots didnt affect either of them, and apparently didn't do much to ward off the bat. 

but, one wrong turn sent them driving towards the bay. taehyung, stared at it with wide eyes, frozen in his seat. "puddin'..." 

jungkook paid no attention to him, still driving towards the railing. "puddin' i cant swim-" taehyung screamed, until the car crashed into the water. 

 

jungkook was no where to be found- but they caught taehyung. 

 

_"only one of us can get caught."_


End file.
